gangstatalefandomcom-20200213-history
City Of Sunset
Description The City of Sunset is an alternative version of the original Sunset City from the Thing-Thing series. Instead of just being a residence area for System Corp. employees, it is a city mixed with residences, markets, trading centers, industrial factories... Just like almost every big cities in the world. Many regions and parts in the City are under the control of the Bio Deazease gang. For more information about the gang, click here. The civilians living in those regions are not completely slaves, they are just people who are under persecution, meaning if they don't give or do what the gang wants, they would be harmed or even killed. Areas other than the City The Sewers The City of Sunset also has System Corp. laboratories, factories and offices. However, they are hidden underground, to keep the gang away from them. The gang never entered the underground areas yet and don't think there is anything interesting to see there. Some residents from the surface of the City decided to create their own shack and live in the sewers, because it is the safest place in Sunset, although the sewer residents look like homeless people that built their shacks with poor materials. Example: plastic, huge plastic bags, dirty cloth, carton, wood pieces... The sewers is the safest place for Sunset residents because it is safe from the gang threat, but it is also one of the worst places to settle, since the tunnels aren't big enough to fully build a normal house. It also inhabits a lot wild animals, such as rats and few harmless animals created by System Corp. The worst of all: It stinks! Industrial Area It is located at the surface of the City, far from the buildings and residences because of all the chemicals and explosive materials the factories own. The Industrial Area is filled with factories. This is where most products in the City markets come from. There are gates defending the area, with many signs of "Keep out, restricted area.". Citizens that don't work at the manufacturing companies are not allowed to enter this area, besides System Corp., since they are the ones who truly own the City. Sometimes the gangsters come and steal their already-manufactured products and materials. Unfortunately for the factory workers, there are no defenses to defend the gates from strangers and unauthorized persons, because their salary is poor including their leader. The Forest This area is located outside the City and is unused land. This is where the Bio Deazease gang's Headquarters are located as well. There is nothing much in this area, besides the old abandoned laboratory built by an unknown company that now belongs to the gangsters. Many signs were warning visitors to stay away from the old laboratory. Citizens are allowed to enter the forest and the old labs as well, but at their own risk. Notes * The City of Sunset is an alternative version of Sunset City, from the third Thing-Thing series game.